What Lies Within
by CLOSEDDONOTCONTACT
Summary: Someone shows up on the Ninja's doorstep. Both Lloyd and Zane can sense something odd about her. However, what happens when she begins to feel something pulling her? What will she find? And why is she so strange?
1. The New Girl

**Hi and welcome to my new story! I know some of you are excited to get this started so I will be short.**

**NO FANFICTION JUNE 23rd! Didn't Start This.**

**I NEED FEMALE OC'S!**

**I NEED STORY IDEAS!**

**Thank you!**

** Lotus's POV**

"Ugh," I trudge along the path towards the ship in the distance. My short, pink hair blows in my face. Not even stopping to wonder why it is on land, I knock on the door. A man dressed in white clothing responds. Wait, why is he dressed in pajamas? Never mind. "Yes?" he says in a rich tone. I can feel the vibrations as he speaks. Huh, I never felt this many vibrations before. Oh, well.

"I'm looking for a place to stay," I say.

"I suppose it would not hurt to let you stay here for a while," he answers, almost immediately. What made him so willing to let me stay? This man is very strange.

"Stay here," he says. I look around at my surroundings. It is a nice, well furnished ship with weapons surrounding every corner. Wow, this is really weird. Another man wearing the same kind of clothing, but green, walks in. "He looks at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who are you?" he says.

"A man dressed in white let me stay here."

"With a beard?" he says, no hint of a smile.

"No," I reply.

He nods, "Very well, he must of sensed something special about you. Come to think of it, I do too." What? Just then, Dr. White walks back in.

"Come, you will meet our Sensei. I am Zane, the white Ninja." Oh, Ninja. That's what is so different about them. "That is Lloyd, the Green Ninja and the most powerful of us all," he says, motioning to the one in Green.

"You will meet the rest of us later," says Lloyd.

"Okay," I say, and follow Zane into the room.

** Zane's POV**

Very odd. Whenever I extend my senses, it is like dark invades my body. Like some element. Or different. She is so strange. Yet, somehow, I know I can trust her. She is almost as mysterious as myself. Very odd.

**Lloyd's POV**

Huh, what a strange person. It's like her Aura is darkness, which I know well. But it's also like she has no Aura. I wonder if she has an element. Whatever it is, Zane must have seen something that made her trustable...

**Ooh, what is wrong with her? What do Lloyd and Zane sense?**

**Hee hee. EVIL CLIFFY!**

**Please Vote for My Poll!**

**Kai, Lloyd, and Zane are already taken for female OC'S. I need one more for Cole!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Secret Plans

**Hello and thank you all for reading my story! Remember...**

**Ideas**

**OC's **

**NO FANFICTION JUNE 23rd**

**Vote for my Poll**

**And Review!**

** Lotus's POV**

"So you have the choice to become one of us," their Sensei says.

"Wait, so your saying I have an element and I can become a Ninja?" I say.

"Kunoichi, and yes, that is what I am saying." I am silent. So I have the choice to become a Ninja. Kunoichi, I mean.

I sigh, "Yes, I will become a Kunoichi."

** A couple of hours later...**

**Lloyd's POV**

"Awsome!" I shout. Then I stop. "Wait, does that mean I have more elements to learn?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it does Nephew," says Wu.

" Even cooler! Now the Ninja really won't be able to beat me!"

"Hey, good luck training this guy and learning yourself," Kai says to Lotus.

Lotus says, "Thanks I'll need it." I notice both of their faces got slightly red. Huh? Kai face was never that color red before.

As soon as Lotus leaves the room with Sensei and Nya, Jay says, "Well, looks like Kai's got a slight crush on the newbie ay?"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"Shut up!" I yell. The room goes silent. "Thank you," I say, " Now everybody needs to calm down, we have a new Ninja here and we need to make her feel welcome." "Now here's how we're gonna do it..."

** After Lloyd explains his plan...**

"Way to take charge Lloyd!" says Jay.

"Alright, let's go," I say.

**Sorry short chapter but I'm running out of ideas.**

**What are the Ninja planning?**

**Are you glad I don't have eighty questions to ask?**

**Bye!**


	3. So, Who's Our Next Target?

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait but I really need ideas so pleeeease PM me or put them in a review! And Lloyd is a teenager in this story.**

**No FANFICTION JUNE 23RD!**

**Ideas!**

**Let's begin!**

**Kai's POV**

What can I do if she is so frickin' hot? Her hair is like, hot pink! I mean, that's just awesome! And her face, she's so pretty. Aw, who am I kidding? She's gorgeous! And Jay just HAD to notice I was blushing. I will admit, Lloyd's plan is really cool. So here I am, crawling down a ventilation shaft heading towards Lotus's room, knowing Lloyd is doing the same on the other side, ready to drop a basket of laundry on her head...

Then, when Jay left, I set up a plan to get revenge on him too...

I reach the top of the shaft. Lloyd is holding a HUGE basket of laundry. He gives me the thumbs up and counts on his fingers, One, Two, Three! We throw the basket over her and hide.

**Lotus's POV**

The boy in red, Kai, is so handsome. And it looks like he's got a fiery temper too! I always liked hot tempers, it means he isn't afraid to express his opinion. I brush my hair thoroughly. I've never done that before. What has gotten into me? And what about when my face got hot around him? What does that mean? I guess It's one of the human emotions I'm not used to. Suddenly, without warning, a giant basket of laundry falls on my head. I look up and see nothing. Well, nothing but the basket I am now trapped under. I hear the shadows around me snickering. I glare at them. "Oh, shut up," I say. "You're just jealous because I had the opportunity to be in a human body and you're still stuck as shadows." They sigh, knowing I'm right. _**"There is something we have to tell you. Your mother recently died. You are now our Queen."**_ And with that, they bow before me. My eyes widen. How did my mother die… I will find out and kill whoever killed my mother. "I will rule you well," I say to the Shadow People, "I take my rightful place as Queen." The shadows smile, if a shadow can smile, obviously pleased._ **"You will be a much more interesting Queen than your mother. Now we will teach you how to rule your Element, The element of Shadow."**_**  
**

**Amber's POV**

I wish I were Queen of Shadows. I can control shadows too! I mean, sure, I wasn't the Queen's daughter but at least I'm evil. And I can control the Undead! Yes, being the Princess of the Undead should be enough but I want more. Much more! I growl and push my black bangs out of my eyes. Yes, somehow I WILL rule the Shadows...

**What does the note say? Again I'm sooo sorry for the really short chapter and thank you all so much for reading but I need ideas or I'm not going to be able to update soon! Vote for my Poll!**

**How often should I update?**

**Please answer!**


	4. The Kunoichi of Metal

** So sorry for the long wait people. I live a very busy life! I am glad you all enjoy it and thanks for being patient with me! I am a rookie so anything helps. To the Guest who let me use Karma Leslie: I decided for certain purposes that instead of shurikens, it will be a silver staff (but will still change). Aside from obvious reasons, there are more... But if you have a problem with that, I will change it immediately. Thanks all for the OC's!**

**Lotus's POV**

**_You will need to find the other Kunoichi..._**

Huh?

_**The Ninja, they need your help.**_

Who are you?

_**I am the past, the present, and the future. I am the shadow who will guide you when you need help. I am...**_

Sachira.

_**Ah, yes, I see you still know who I am.**_

Yes, you are She.

_**Indeed, you still serve me faithfully although you are now in a human body.**_

What do you want me to do?

_**In time, child, in time.**__**But first you must find the others.**_

... The others?

_**Trust me, and I will show you the**** way...**_

"Hey Kai, do you think she's dead?" I hear a playful voice interrupt my nice dream. Must be the blue one, Jay.

"No, stupid. She's sleeping." Ahh... Kai's voice is so sweet. I can't believe I'm falling for him! I didn't know I could do that! Well, I suppose I can in my new body. What am I supposed to say to him? Maybe I'll just wait to see if he likes me...

"Or playing possum," says Jay. "Shhh, she could be listening."

"If we're trying to hide something, we should just go in a different room," Kai says.

"Can't argue with that," I say, sitting up. All of the Ninja look at me with surprised faces. Well, all except for Zane. There's something really odd about him…

_**Yes child, there is.** _

What is it?

_**Only time will tell you, be patient.** _

Yes, mistress.

"So, who wants breakfast?" says Nya, walking in.

"Me!" Jay screams, racing out the door.

"Uh," I start.

"You'll get used to it," says Kai.

"Good to know."

**After breakfast and during training…**

**Lotus's POV**

Okay, it's official: Training is impossible. "Elbows up near your chest! Never let your guard down! If you do, your opponent will see your weakness!" Yes, I am indeed the Element of Shadows, as I had suspected. And because of that, well, let's just say it's double the work. **(A/N It's double the work because she can control her shadow too.) **

Suddenly I hear a song. Like the whispers of the Nicest Shadow, they lure me towards it. Without thinking I walk, hypnotized by it's tunes. The music stops. I stop too. Where am I?

**( A/N Now I will be introducing Karma Leslie into the story. Once again, if it is important, I can change the basis of her weapon. ) **

**Lotus's POV **

I see a girl about my age with brown hair sitting on a small mound in the middle of a… desert? Whatever.

_**This is the one destined to be the Kunoichi of Metal…**_

You led me here?

_**I did, I told you I would guide you did I not?**_

You did…

_**It is best you explain to her why you are here…** _

Of course.

"Hello, my name is Lotus," I say to the girl.

"My name is Karma, may I ask what brings you here? People rarely walk this far into the desert," she asks.

"Well, I am a Kunoichi, or a female Ninja. I suppose you have heard of them?"

"I have heard stories of Ninja protecting the city."

"Yes, I fight with them. And you, are supposed to be the Kunoichi of Metal."

**( A/N I am going to skip the rest of the introduction and to a little bit later. Reasons are… 1. It would take too long to explain the Ninja's motives. 2. It would spoil secrets for later. 3. I am lazy. 4. I want to get right to the fun part. 5. It's too complicated. 6. It would be really boring. So… let's go.) **

**Kai's POV **

"Hey, Kai! You're face gets as red as Lotus's hair when you're around her!" says Jay. I glare at the annoying blue boy.

"Oh yeah? Well lovestruck here ended up falling backwards into the water when you looked at Nya! Your suit was so blue it took an hour to find you!" I retort. Heh heh, that payback felt good.

"At least I'm not in love with a shadow!" I have nothing to say to that. It's true. She's a shadow in a human body.

"Karma is a bitch," I mutter.

"Who's a bitch?"

"Huh?" I turn to see a girl with brown hair and her arms folded across her chest. Lotus burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I say.

"Her name is Karma."

"Sorry, I meant like, you know, the energy force around the world. Fate, Destiny, blah blah blah." Karma blinks.

"Oh," she simply says. I shrug and turn back to training. Whoever she is, she must be here for a reason. I realize the whole Bounty heard my mistake. They suddenly burst into laughter.

"You're worse than, uh, Fate," I say, glaring at them. That just gets more laughter.

"This is the one who is supposed to be the Kunoichi of Metal," says Lotus. Sigh, I'll get them back later. First, she must see Sensei Wu.

**A few minutes before...**

**Karma's POV **

"Karma is a bitch," I hear just as I step on the ship.

"Who's a bitch?" I ask. There are five different colored Ninja beating the heck out of punching bags. Well, I wouldn't call them bags. More like wooden poles that really hurt like crap when you punch them. Oh, well. I'll just deal with it. If I am to be Kunoichi of Metal I will need to have fists like Iron. I realize I've been spacing out.

"Oh," I say, hoping it counts. Everyone on the ship bursts into laughter. I feel the gaze of someone. There, the one in White! Okay, that's creepy. It's like he can stare into my soul and read all my secrets! Or maybe he can. Maybe he's the Ninja of secrets. You never know, right?

He walks up to me. "We will need to take you to Sensei Wu," he says in monotone.

"Oh, uh, okay," I say, blushing even though I can't see his face. His voice has a lovely, vibrating feel to it. Ugh, am I falling in love with his voice? I haven't even seen his face! Oh, well. I have a bad feeling I am going to fall pretty far in love with him. I realize he was the only one not laughing at the red boy's mistake. I wonder why…

** Phew, that was a LOT of work. That took me three days to write! I hope you guys appreciate how long it took. I wrote it just for you! Lol she fell in love with his voice! Sorry, I just had to write that it was too funny. Do you guys understand my odd sense of humor? Thank you all for reading! Now...**

**Ideas!**

**Vote for my poll!**

**OC for Lloyd Garmadon!**

**And answer this question...**

**How many OC's do you have? (lol randomness…)**

**Thank you!**

***faints from all the stress***


	5. OC's!

**Hi everyone! I need OC's so please follow this format**

**Name:**

**Gender: Female**

**Element: **

**Weapon: **

**Color: **

**Backstory: **

**Personality: **

**Crush: **

**Side: (Good, evil, on her own, indecisive... You get the idea)**

**Thanks a lot!**


End file.
